Sueños cumplidos
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Marcus no era un zombie, era socio de Dylan y... tal vez algo más.


"Vamos amigo necesitas un baño", dijo Marcus a Dylan al llegar a su departamento-despacho, "¿O debería decir socio?".

Dylan no contestó, ya que estaba tan adolorido después del enfrentamiento con Belial, que quitarse la chaqueta le provocó un gran dolor.

"Ven, dejame ayudarte", dijo Marcus, mientras se acercó a Dylan, usando sus dedos para desabotonar la camisa de su -ahora- socio.

Los primeros dos botones se habían abierto y el prominente pecho de Dylan se hizo presente. El sudor y la mugre no cubrían por completo la palidez de su piel y ansioso Marcus continuó desabrochando botones. Dudó por un momento: ¿No acaso había perdido su brazo? Tal vez sólo lo había soñado. Feliz por tener aun su brazo, Marcus no dio más importancia y continúo desabrochando el resto de la camisa. Cuando terminó, tomó las muñecas de Dylan y sin dejar de deleitarse con el impresionante cuerpo de su amigo, desabrochó los botones de las mangas.

Marcus se puso tras de Dylan, y tomando con delicadeza los amplios hombros de su amigo, deslizó la camisa de éste fuera de sus hombros. Luego hizo resbalar la camisa por sus fuertes brazos. Con la camisa en las manos, Marcus se dio la vuelta, y frente a Dylan preguntó con vergüenza:

"¿Quieres ayuda con eso?", dijo señalando los jeans de su socio.

Dylan, cansado, se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Marcus, mirando el escultural cuerpo de su amigo de la misma forma como un animal hambriento mira un trozo de carne, acercó con nerviosismo sus manos al cinturón de Dylan. No era un secreto para Dylan la forma en la que Marcus lo veía. Ya que, aunque con discreción, los ojos de Marcus se perdían en los marcados músculos de Dylan siempre que había oportunidad. Con dificultad Marcus desabrochó la hebilla de su amigo y con aún mayor dificultad desabrochó el resto del pantalón. Viendo que el pantalón no caía por cuenta propia, Marcus se agachó y tomándolo por la cintura, con cuidado lo jaló hacia abajo. El abultado paquete quedo expuesto bajo los ajustados bóxers negros de Dylan. Marcus de rodillas, intentando guardar la compostura, retirar los zapatos, los calcetines y, por completo, los jeans. Marcus se levantó, ocultando su rostro sonrojado, se fue al baño para abrir la regadera.

"Estás muy callado. Hasta podría decir que extraño tu eterno parloteo", afirmó Dylan.

"Oh, es sólo que… estoy cansado, tú sabes", contestó desde el baño Marcus, "El agua ya esta lista, ya puedes venir cuando quieras".

Marcus se quedó paralizado al darse la vuelta y notar que Dylan ya estaba en el baño tras de él.

"Creo que debes salir para poder desnudarme por completo", jugueteó Dylan al ver que Marcus apenas si respiraba.

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé, claro", dijo Marcus antes de salir del baño.

Para su deleite Dylan no cerró la puerta y Marcus pudo ver el firme tercero de su amigo cuando éste se desnudo por completo, antes de entrar en la regadera.

Marcus levantó la ropa regada en el piso. Entró al baño para recoger los bóxers de Dylan y colgar una toalla de la cortina del baño.

"¿Sigues ahí?" preguntó Dylan al escuchar a Marcus del otro lado de la cortina de baño.

"Sí, sí, aquí estoy"

"Estando tú tan callado apenas si notó que sigues en el departamento, ¿Te vas a bañar?"

"¡Sí! Seguramente he de oler a zombie", contestó jugando Marcus, limpiando la humedad del espejo para poder ver la descomposición de su cuerpo.

Dylan sólo se rió.

"¡Wow!", Marcus exclamó sorprendido al verse al espejo. Su rostro, sus ojos, todo él estaba fresco y rozagante.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Dylan.

"¡No soy un zombie!", exclamó Marcus.

"Ja, ja, eso ya lo sé", dijo Dylan sin entender a que se refería Marcus.

Entonces era cierto, todo lo de ser un zombie había sido un mal sueño. El estaba vivo.

"Vete preparando porque ya voy a salir", dijo Dylan aún bajo la ducha.

"Sí", contestó Marcus y concentrado en el espejo comenzó a desnudarse.

Primero se quitó su chaqueta, luego su camiseta de rayas, desnudó sus pies, se quitó su pantalón y su ropa interior blanca. Desnudo frente al espejo comenzó a revisar su cuerpo.

"Nunca me había considerado a mí mismo atractivo", dijo Marcus haciendo poses frente al espejo, "Pero ahora, después de haberme soñado como zombie, por fin valoro mi atractivo".

"Que cosas tan raras dices". Dijo Dylan, ya descansado, cerrando la regadera y tomando la toalla.

"¡Tú que vas a entender si eres súper sexy!", dijo Marcus sin notar lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué soy qué?", preguntó Dylan dando a Marcus la oportunidad de retractarse.

"Que eres…", quedándose congelado frente al espejo, Marcus se dio cuenta de su error.

"¿Sexy?", dijo burlándose Dylan, mientras secaba su cuerpo.

"Sí, eso dicen las chicas".

"¿Cómo cuales chicas?", preguntó tramposamente Dylan.

"Como Elizabeth"

En eso Dylan abre la cortina y se encuentra con Marcus desnudo haciendo posen extrañas frente al espejo.

"¡Oh, por favor, Marcus tapate!", exclamó Dylan tapándose los ojos, "Está bien que ahora te sientas galán, pero no es para tanto".

"¿Que tiene de malo? Tú también estas igual" preguntó avergonzado Marcus, tapando su entrepierna con sus manos.

"Eso no es cierto", argumentó Dylan aún con sus ojos tapados, "A mí me cubre una toalla".

"Pero casi no te cubre nada".

"No cubre lo sexy que soy, ja, ja,"

"No, digo sí, digo no". Dijo confundido y apenado Marcus.

"Entonces ¿cubre lo sexy que soy o no? Je, je", preguntó Dylan.

"¡No, no lo cubre! ¿Ya?", dijo desesperado Marcus abriendo sus manos y revelando sin querer su flácido miembro, para rápidamente volverse a tapar, "Nada lo cubre", concluyó apenado.

"¿Entonces te resulto sexy?", preguntó serio Dylan destapando se los ojos.

"Si", Marcus contestó mirando al piso.

"Ya lo sabía, he visto como me desnudas con la mirada.", dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva Dylan.

Marcus no contestó sólo quería que la tierra se lo tragara para no tener que pasar por esto.

Dylan caminó lentamente hacia Marcus y tomándolo de la barbilla levantó su rostro.

"Salvaste mi vida, ¿cómo quieres que te pague?", dijo Dylan mirando a Marcus a los ojos antes de agacharse para acercar lentamente sus labios a los suyos.

Cuando sus labios se unieron ninguno se movió, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Marcus no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lentamente los labios de Dylan comenzaron a moverse haciendo que los labios de Marcus le respondieran tímidamente de la misma manera. Dylan tomó la nuca de Marcus y sin soltar su barbilla fue aumentando la intensidad del beso. Marcus no tardó en abrir la boca para recibir la lengua de Dylan, mientras tímidamente colocó sus manos en la cederá de su socio, en la orilla de su toalla, buscando donde estabilizarse.

Marcus rompió el beso y parándose de puntitas susurro al oído de Dylan: "Hazme el amor".

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?", preguntó Dylan clavando sus negros ojos en Marcus.

"Siempre lo he querido", dijo Marcus casi jadeando, mientras su miembro ya estaba firme como mástil.

Dylan entonces lo tomó delicadamente de los hombros y besándolo, lo llevó de espaldas hasta la cama. Una vez ahí lo dejó caer en ella. Marcus fue testigo de cómo Dylan, lentamente, fue deshaciendo la toalla que ocultaba su desnudez, revelando su miembro semierecto. Marcus vio el momento de hacer realidad todas sus fantasías. Se levantó y mientras besaba las marcadas clavículas de Dylan, comenzó a tocar son sus tímidas manos el aún mojado pecho de su socio. No podía creer que fuera tan duro. Luego fue bajando sus besos mientras desplazaba sus manos a los hombros y bíceps de Dylan que resbalaban con facilidad en su mojado cuerpo.

"¡Eres tan fuerte!", exclamó Marcus apretando los bíceps de Dylan.

Marcus llegó al atlético vientre de Dylan, atacándolo con sus besos, mientras sus manos regresaban de nuevo a los abultados pectorales de su socio. Notó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuando notó que el miembro de Dylan, no sólo estaba completamente erecto, sino que comenzaba a chorrear. Aquel miembro era proporcional en todo sentido al cuerpo de Dylan, era pálido, coronado por un tupido vello azabache, su cabeza rozada y su tamaño, increíble.

Dejando de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo Marcus se concentró en atender a aquel miembro. Estimulándolo con ambas manos, comenzó a lamer la cabeza libre. Dylan puso sus ojos en blanco dejándose llevar por el placer que lo estaba invadiendo. Posteriormente Marcus comenzó a recorrer aquella longitud con su boca utilizando su mano para jugar con los testículos de su socio. Dylan fue aumentando la velocidad e intensidad de su respiración hasta que de repente levantó a Marcus de los hombros y lo colocó en la cama.

"Definitivamente si eres sexy", dijo Dylan a Marcus al ver detenidamente su cuerpo sobre la cama, "No puedo creer que ocultaras de mí ese cuerpo tan atlético".

"¿Enserio?", preguntó Marcus.

Dylan no contestó, en su lugar comenzó a besar el magro abdomen de Marcus, mientras estimulaba con una mano su miembro, fue subiendo lentamente a su pecho, atacando con suaves besos uno de sus pezónes. Por su parte Marcus acariciaba con una mano la cabeza de Dylan y con la otra su gruesa espalda. Dylan siguió subiendo hasta alcanzar su cuello, provocando gemidos en su socio.

Dylan se separó y abriendo las piernas de Marcus comenzó a penetrarlo. Marcus sintió aquella enorme intromisión con una mezcla de dolor y placer pero no se arrepentía, había soñado con este momento por mucho tiempo. Cuando Dylan alcanzó la máxima profundidad, preguntó:

"¿Estás listo?", dijo Dylan recargando su peso en sus antebrazos y sus rodillas.

Marcus abrió bien las piernas y sujetándose de la cintura de Dylan, asintió con la cabeza.

"Veo que la única forma que dejes de parlotear es teniendo sexo", bromeó Dylan.

"Entonces, has que yo nunca vuelva emitir palabra alguna", dijo Marcus antes de besar a Dylan.

"De eso me encargo yo", dijo Dylan repitiendo el beso y, sin romperlo, comenzó a moverse dentro de Marcus.

Dylan se movía con lentitud pero lo hacía con un gran cuidado y con mucha calidez.

"¿Te está gustando?", preguntó Dylan sin detenerse.

"Mucho", apenas si pudo responder Marcus en medio de su respiración entre cortada.

Entonces Dylan aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas, llevando a Marcus poco a poco al paraíso. Marcus aún no podía creer que esto no fuera un sueño. Después de algunos minutos en medio de fuertes gemidos de ambos, Dylan llegó en el interior de Marcus, emitiendo un fuerte grito masculino. Dejando su miembro aun erecto; de rodillas entre las piernas de Marcus, Dylan tomó el miembro de éste y comenzó a bombearlo, besandolo apasionadamente. El momento de terminar estaba cerca. Era tanto el placer que estaba recibiendo Marcus por tantos frentes que ya estaba empezando a olvidar su nombre.

"Te amo", dijo Marcus entre los labios de Dylan.

"Yo igual", contestó entre los besos Dylan.

Marcus era tan feliz. Todos sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad. No sólo ya era socio de Dylan sino ahora también su amante. Ya nunca más se separarían y por fin sería una persona importante, haciendo la diferencia en el mundo.

"Oh, ¡por Dios!", gritó asustado Dylan.

Marcus abrió los ojos y se llevó el susto de su vida. Dylan sostenía en su mano el miembro de Marcus, su miembro se había desprendido y asustado lo dejó caer entre las sabanas.

"¡Qué asco!", exclamó Dylan.

"Se puede pegar o podemos conseguir una refacción", dijo casi rogando Marcus.

Pero Marcus notó que Dylan no se refería a su miembro zafado, o al menos no sólo a eso, sino que Dylan le veía con horro su cuerpo. Marcus volteó a ver, su cuerpo tenía un marcado tono gris verdoso.

"¡Eres un zombie!", dijo asqueado Dylan saliendo de su interior.

Su miembro semierecto estaba manchado de un fluido oscuro posiblemente sangre y pequeños gusanos se movían en él. Dylan dio un grito de horror y mientras intentaba quitarse los gusanos fue corriendo hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

"¡Lo siento mucho Dylan! Pero debe de haber un error, yo no soy un zombie, eso fue sólo un sueño, tal vez sólo estoy enfermo", dijo Marcus mientras buscaba su miembro entre las sabanas, tal vez algo se podía hacer.

En eso notó que su brazo izquierdo, era de otro color, inclusive tenía tatuajes ¡se trataba del brazo un de afroamericano! Pero ¿Cómo podía ser?, ¿Y cómo no lo había notado?, ¿No podía ser un zombie?, ¿No, no podía ser un zombie? ¡No podía ser un zombie!

Marcus abrió los ojos asustado. Estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación. Miró sus manos para comprobar la realidad. Aunque pálidas y verdosas, eran diferentes una de la otra. Una había pertenecido a un hombre afroamericano y la otra de una mujer blanca. Todo había sido un sueño. Sí él era en realidad un zombie. Pero jamás había estado con Dylan y jamás lo estaría. Marcus se abrazó a si mismo imaginando que eran los fuertes brazos de Dylan y derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas, comenzó a mover sus labios en el aire imaginando que eran los labios de su socio.

Durante unos minutos sólo el sonido de el agua se escuchaba en el departamento.


End file.
